


the boy with the blue eyes

by Thestorybuilder



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestorybuilder/pseuds/Thestorybuilder
Summary: A story of Naruto's love and life. When the man he's loved for so long leaves Naruto in sorrow, what will Naruto do.. Keep reading for more answeres.





	1. the hands that know not letting go

**Author's Note:**

> this story is in a universe where Naruto is a normal ninja, a jonin. He is still himself with Kurama sealed inside of him. Sasuke escaped Orochimaru early on to go back to the village, bringing part of orochimaru's attitude. In this story, Naruto is about twenty. Hope you like my story, It's my first time!!!!  
> btw, I use a lot of character change. Comment you thoughts!! Like if you enjoy!!!

Sweat dripping off his smiling face, Naruto walked back into the Leaf village after completing his mission. He had been sent to escort an injured jonin of the land of waves back home. It had taken a week to bring the ninja and come back and Naruto was happy to be home. He was happy he would see... him. 

He reported to the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, then walked to his apartment. The door was unlocked and shoes where at the door.

"I wasn't expecting a welcome home party." Naruto said, grinning ear to ear.

" Shut up you idiot, it's not like that. This is my apartment as well." retorted Sasuke. Sasuke looked tired and in a bad mood. Naruto was scared he was still mad about the fight they had had the day before his mission, they had ended it with yelling and slamming doors. Naruto couldn't even remember what had started it. Naruto went to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around Sasuke from behind him, softly kissing Sasuke's neck while the soft black hair tickled his face when he smelt it, the heavy stench of stale alcohol.

"So you've been drinking again..." Naruto was worried because rumors were that Sasuke had been drinking for hours every night.

"Not this shit again" Sasuke was mad

"I'm sorry but if you keep drinking like you always do, your..."

"shut up!!"

"but.."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NARUTO!!" Naruto was shocked, they were now in opposite sides of the room facing each other.

"please, I just.." Naruto pleaded

"This isn't your problem, stop putting your nose in my business! I don't give a fuck about your problems an you should do the same for me!"

"Sasuke, let's calm down, I love you and I was just worried but I should've.. I could've..."

"Done nothing," Sasuke started," You couldn't've done anything."

"It's that stupid alcohol poisoning your brain, making you mad and miserable. Please let me help you, I can do something but the alcohol has to go. I'm begging you Sasuke." Warm tears started to fall down Naruto's face. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to see him like this but he couldn't stop it.

"Naruto, even your name irritates me. You're going on and on about helping me.. _'Please Sasuke.."_ Sasuke imitated Naruto' cracking voice, "Can you be more thick?? I don't love you, I couldn't give a fuck right now. Your skinny ass can't compare to the girls at the club. I go there whenever I can escape you, great Kami, I would've thought you'd guess by now." The smirk that formed in that last bit was evil, Sasuke was amused by Naruto's pain. Naruto tried to stop the tears, put a brave face on but the tears kept flowing on his hardened face. Sasuke started walking towards Naruto, only a footstep away when Naruto closed his eyes, partially not wanting to see him leave but mostly, he was emotionally done. Sasuke was inches away from Naruto now, They could feel each others breath when Sasuke whispered,

"the truth is, I think you already knew but you just didn't want to leave me, even now, you can't face seeing me go." Naruto could feel Sasuke's grin, he flinched knowing the statement was true. Sasuke brushed past him, laughing histerically. The door slammed and then Naruto was left in silence, alone in his apartement. He fell to his knees and punched the floor over,and over again telling himself  -I need to be stonger- his fists all bloody and brused kept hitting the ground  at full force. -He can't be right, I'm stronger than he thinks!-Naruto was strong but with Sasuke, he just wasn't. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke, Sasuke could probably try to kill him without Naruto lifting a finger to attach him back. Naruto finally fell to the ground, his brain too numb to think,and fell to a dark dreamless sleep.

 

OoOoOoooOoOoOoOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

It had been a few days since Sasuke returned to their apartment. Naruto was ready if he dare even show his face. It was Sunday afternoon when the front door opened, it was Naruto's chance, he had prepared for this, this was going to be easy. Sasuke broke the silence.

"Hey bitch."

"Don't call me that." Naruto stated.

"oh, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Sasuke said all innocently, "Is son of a bitch better???"

"You need to pack you stuff and go, NOW!" Naruto was still quite calm but so very serious.

"No." Sasuke brushed it off like that.

"Wha..."

"No."

"leave or else." Naruto was mad.

"And how are you gonna make me?!" Sasuke's grin came back.

Naruto punched Sasuke's face, hard enough to leave a red mark on his cheek.

"Fuck you." Sasuke grunted

"You already have." It was Naruto's turn to grin, his response leaving Sasuke at a loss of words. Naruto had never stood up to him like that since their childhood. Sasuke was pissed. there was only a split-second to see Sasuke's eye's turn the red of the Sharingan before the Uchiha moved to fast for Naruto to follow him. Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke had punched his face hard enough to send him flying. The punches were so quick that they kept Naruto off the ground, his breath knocked out of his lungs. As Naruto couldn't recover, Kurama, the nine-tail fox's chakra started slowly oozing out of him. Sasuke was smart enough to knock Naruto out cold, the limp body on the floor. Sasuke approached the blond haired boy and kicked him reall hard to the stomach against the wall. The body flinched, the head banging against the siding of the door to the bedroom so hard it cracked leaving a puddle of blood on the floor slowly accumulating, then Sasuke's phone buzzed letting him know Shikona, one of the girls from the club, was available. Sasuke left, this time for good, his stuff and all.

Naruto stayed on the floor, motionless.

 


	2. Putting the pictures away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wakes up in the hospital and has to deal with being alone. And Sakura's plan to get him out of the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I do a lot of character switches. tell me if you like!!!

black

he saw but black, darkness, emptiness. It was kind of funny since he felt that way.

there was this pain to the back of his head. the throbbing continued till Naruto couldn't help but wonder how bad the injury was. He thought he was probably laying on the floor where Sasuke had knocked him out but there was this weight on his body, something warm and fuzzy. What was it? he tried to open his eyes, they fluttered a bit then opened, the sun blinding Naruto.

" Damn, why does the sun have to be so bright, ow my head still hurts." His eyes finally adjusting to the brightness of the room, he saw a thin blue cotton blanket on top of a white sheet. "oh, i'm in the hospital. Wait, when did.. how am I.. what's.."

"Hey Naruto!!" The cherry blossom pink haired girl said.

"Hey Sakura, do you know how I got here??" Naruto's voice was strained from te screaming beforehand .

"Well, you hadn't shown up for work for a couple days and you had missed some training with Lee so he asked me what was going on. I went to your apartment to see if you were okay and I found you on the floor unconscious, a blood puddle coming from your head and all bruised up. And now you're here. You finally woke up two days after I found you so ya." Sakura remembered finding Naruto, there was blood splattered around the room, a vase and a fiew frames were shattered on the floor. The furniture was pushed out of place, chairs on the ground and the door was wide open. When she saw the blond on the ground, bloodied face and as pale as ash, she had tried to heal him but he had two broken ribs, a punctured lung, some damaged muscles and severe head trauma, she had decided to bring him to Lady Tsunade as fast as she could. The Hokage had told Sakura that Naruto was fine and out of harms way but Sakura still worried when Naruto hadn't woken up. Who could have done this??

"Sakura, are you ok?" The blonde's voice seemed to snap her back to reality.

"Huh?"

"oh it's nothing, you just seemed, I don't know, deep in thought."

"Yes sorry about that." Nauto's face was still very pale and he seemed sad, his usual bouncy excited mood was nowhere to be found. Naruto simply started looking outside. His usually glistening green eyes seemed grayer, more of a dull colour. Sakura couldn't help but give him a saddened glance, Naruto must've noticed since he tried to smile and change the subject.

"Hey, sorry for giving you a scare but I'm fine now. I have to be since the future Hokage can't be defeated by such small injuries. So how is everybody?" Naruto hoped Sakura could maybe distract him from Sasuke

"well, everyone is good, Neiji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji are coming back from their missions today, oh and Sasuke left for a long-term mission in the land of waves."

at the mention of Sasuke, Naruto flinched and his face seemed to darken even more than before. Sakura felt so stupide, her inner personality was now yelling

-Great job Sakura, you got him even more depressed. Change the subject, cha!-

"So, Lady Tsunade said you can leave tomorrow but you'll only be allowed back to work in several days." said Sakura in a fast pace.

Naruto nodded and stayed silent.

 

OOOooOOOOooooOOooooOOooooOOooooOLOooooOOOooooOOOoooOOOOooooOoo

 

The streets were silent as Naruto walked back home. He'd just left the hospital and couldn't wait to be home. Crap, the house was probably still a mess. the night sky was clear and helped him keep his mind at ease.

the apartment looked different than it usually did. Someone had clearly come clean without knowing where anything went, the entrance was the same except that all of Sasuke's shoes were gone, come to think of it, almost all of Sasuke's stuff was gone. It helped a bit, made being there easier but it still hurt. the table was set up differently since all the chairs were on the same side. Naruto subconsciously held his head when he saw the doorway to the bedroom. There was still quite a lot of blood on the door and the floor though someone had already tried to clean it up. There was a pile of pieces and shards of glass, wood and porcelain. The kitchen had been cleaned and there was a food basket as well as a card signed by his friends. It made Naruto feel better. he directly went to his room, fell on his bed and slept.

 

OOooOOooOOOooooOOOoooOOooooOOOooOOOoooOOoooOOOooOOoooOooOOoo

Sakura knew Naruto was sad, depressed. He had told her it was simply a fight that went a little too far between him and Sasuke but she knew that wasn't right. Naruto had also told her they were no longer together and that made Sakura feel ten times better. She had known that Sasuke got mad easily and he was a bit of a player but she never expected he would hurt Naruto. Naruto was always in love with him, ever since their childhood. the thoughts of her childhood brought a smile to her face, those times were much simpler.

Sakura knew that her teammates' relationship was more one sided and she felt bad for Naruto but Naruto was happy having Sasuke. When the raven haired boy had escaped Orochimaru's grasp and come home, Naruto had cried of joy. Sakura was never jealous of Naruto since he deserved love and for him to be hurt hurt Sakura. She should have seen the signs but it was too late now, now she had to find a way to cheer Naruto up. 

Suddenly, Sakura had a great idea on how to cheer Naruto up and she was going to tell the Hokage in the morning. Happy with herself, Sakura slept soundly.

OOooOOooOOOooOOOoooOOOoOOOoOOOoOooooOOooooOOOoooOOoooOOOooo

 

"Sakura, do you understand how much you're asking of the Sand village? I don't know if this is the best course of action."

"But Lady Hokage, Naruto is suffering, there's no way he can concentrate on missions if he's depressed like this, plus we did save the Kazekage's son if you really ant to use that bargaining chip..."

"Sakura Haruno, do you expect me to blackmail Suna to let one of their best shinobi stay in Kohona for who knows how long? I know you want to help Naruto but this is his problem and when you mess with someone else's business, things get complicated and you might just make it worse."

"Milady, gomen, I stepped over my boundaries." Sakura would not give up so easily, she had a ace up her sleeve. " but.." Sakura showed Tsunade a whole pack of gambling tickets. She had bought them as a present for Tsunade sn was going to give them to her in a few weeks but this was better, she now had a bargaining chip. "they're all yours if you write the message to get Gaara."

"I guess it's not that big a deal and this would help one of our shinobi as well as tighten the bond between the two villages. How bad could it be? They could always refuse and I could have all those gambling tickets, with so many, I could maybe win a few." Tsunade mumbled "fine Sakura, i'll ask, now go do your work and leave those tickets here." she said this time strongly. "Thank you Milady" Sakura bowed her head and her eyes twinkled, this would have to help Naruto! Naruto and Gaara were friends and Naruto always got excited and super excited when he knew he would see the Sauna ninja. She had to keep this a secret, it was a surprise after all, Naruto will love it!!! 

 

OOooOOoooOOooOOooOOoooOOooOOOoOooOOoOOOoOOOooOOOo

It had been five days since Naruto had gone back home, he hadn't left his apartment once. He would sleep almost all day and could only bring himself to eat a few mouthfuls a day. He tried not to think because when he did think, he thought of Sasuke.  Ugh, his life was a mess. He would cry sometimes, punch the wall sometimes but he mostly just sat in silence doing nothing and being blank. He never really turn the lights on because he felt there was no point. He had isolated himself and he didn't mind though there was this nasty feeling inside of him that grew more and more everyday. Naruto's first real love had betrayed him but UGHHH it was so complicated. Naruto just liked the silence, the darkness, it just helped keep him blank in thought.

OOooOOoOOOOOoooooooOOOooOooOOooOOoOOOOooOOooOOooOo

Tsunade had sent word to Suna right after her talk with Sakura. They had replied a few days later accepting the request for Gaara to visit but they said it was up to Temari to decide how long they would stay, yes Temari was going aswell since you have to be there to evaluate a situation. The two Suna ninjas where scheduled to arrive three days after they left, so tomorrow.

The Hokage hoped the plan would work. Naruto only had to wait one more day.

 

 

to be continued...

 


End file.
